Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/I Won't Take No For An Answer/Prologue
The Intrepid and Valiant are next to Starbase 306. Admiral's log stardate 76677.7 Starfleet has ordered the Intrepid and the Valiant to Starbase 306 for some reason, I want to know why and what's going on. On the starbase in the warroom Admiral Kira, Colonel Mackenzie, and Commander Grayson walks in and sees his nephew, Commander Keller, and Lieutenant Sinclair sitting at the table. Uncle hey its good to see you again Will says as he shook his hand. Typhuss smiles. You too, Will, do you have any idea what's going on Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I'm not sure why we're here but whatever it is we both know it involves something about the Wraith Will says as he looks at him. Then General Weir walks into the room as they stood at attention as Weir looks at them. All of you are wondering why your ships were ordered here Elizabeth says as she looks at them. What's going on, Elizabeth Typhuss says as he looks at Elizabeth. She looks at Typhuss. It will all be answered here have a seat General Weir says as she looks at them. They sit down as she activates the holo-imager and begins the meeting. We have found a tactical advantage against the Wraith, the blink drive and Starfleet wants us to go to the Raza and get the blink drive so we can study it Elizabeth says as she looks at them. Colonel Tyson is confused. Blink drive? Will says as he looks at the General. Admiral Kira explains. The blink drive is a technology that allows instant travel over any distance, you can attack a enemy ship, appear in front of them or in back of them Typhuss says as he looks at Will. General Weir looks at them. Starfleet thinks that this drive will give us a huge tactical advantage against the Wraith forces General Weir says as she looks at them. Colonel Tyson chimes in. All right we'll do it the Valiant is prep and ready to go just tell me where I can find the Raza and their Captain and I'll have the ship here by 1900 hours Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. General Weir looks at him. Not just you Colonel, me and Admiral Kira will go to the Raza, you can come with us Elizabeth says as she looks at Will. Will gets up and leaves as Typhuss catches up to him. Every damn time Will says as he talks to himself looking out at his ship. Typhuss walks up to worried. What's wrong, are you mad that me and Weir are going on this mission as well, I know Portia better than you do Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I'm mad that I can't be trusted by a General because of my past its like they give me boring assignments, we need the Valiant to escort a ambassador or we need the Valiant to escort a freighter you know I've not had one dangerous assignment besides that shakedown cruise to the Pegasus Galaxy and fighting Colonel Marcus and Lex Luthor and the Lucian Alliance most of the time I'm far from the front lines I feel like Captain Pike and the crew of the Enterprise during our war with the Klingons in 2256 sometimes do you know what that's like uncle I don't mind you coming along I like hanging with you on missions I just want my past to be behind me Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles and pats his nephew on the shoulder. I understand that Typhuss says as he looks at Will. The Raza is in orbit of an M-class planet picking up supplies. On the bridge Portia is sitting in the Captain's chair as chief engineer Emily Kolburn walks onto the bridge. The blink drive is now realigned we can jump anytime you give the order Emily says as she looks at Portia. Portia turns to her. Nice work now let's get back to work Portia says as she turns to the viewer. Then the sensors beep rapidly as The Android chimes in. Sensors are picking up two Federation vessels entering the sector one is a Sovereign-class and the other is a Daedalus-class battle cruiser The Android says as she turns to Portia. Portia tenses up. As Boone chimes in. Their hailing us Marcus says as he looks at Portia. Portia nods. The viewer changes to the bridge of the USS Intrepid much to Portia's surprise. Typhuss this is a pleasant surprise Portia says as she looks at the viewer. I need to talk to you in person Typhuss says on the viewscreen. She looks at him. All right then I'll see you in a few hours Portia says as she looks at the viewer. He nods and the hail ends. Lower our shields for transport Portia says as she looks at Boone. Boone looks at her in shock. You are letting him come aboard the Raza, that's a bad idea Marcus says as he looks at Portia. Portia looks at him. Yes I am and do you got a problem with it? Portia asked as she looks at Marcus. Marcus tries to talk her out of this. Yeah I do, we shouldn't let Typhuss aboard and I don't like him very much Marcus says as he looks at Portia. She looks at him as their walking to meet up with Admiral Kira and his team. You don't like him because he's a Starfleet officer or because he was my former lover in 2371? Portia asked as she looks at him. Marcus looks at her. Both Marcus says as he looks at Portia. Then they wait for him and Typhuss, General Weir, and Colonel Tyson beam aboard the ship. Typhuss its good to see you again Portia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Its good to see you too, Portia, we should go to your mess hall and talk Typhuss says as he looks at Portia. They follow them. So how have you been, Portia Typhuss says as he looks at Portia.